Staring Up
by Caramel-Deer
Summary: A drabble featuring Edo-Gajeel and Edo-Levy. That girl was scaring everyone on the street - except for him. May be OOC.


It's a short short with Edo Levy and Edo Gajeel in it. I feel that they may be as intereting as the original pairing. Sorry for OOCness, i'm suffering with the poor explenation of characters. I did not watched the episodes. ^^;;;;

* * *

><p>Ashley. That stupid, dumb, blond whore!<p>

Levy muttered juicy curses walking quickly tough the capital and checking the mechanism in her gun. Seriously, she needed to cool off. And think. Not like she gave a shit if people were seeing her as 'improper', but she needed to give a nice comeback at what that bitch said.

And checking out her weapons was the only thing that helped. Och, she was so dumb that she exited the guild and told Jet and Droy to go away somewhere… Otherwise she could sit for few hours by the moving machine and watch as Lucy pulled at her short hair, sighing at the change.

But it was only her fault. In both cases.

Not like she cared, too.

Not about _that._

The things she said… With that disgustingly sweet Earthland girlie about her. About her counterpart...

Books. Who the _fuck_ would read so many books? Plus, her magic was supposed to be Solid Script. Uch. Even Natsu of _all people_ had better magic. And Gray.

Gray and Natsu. She wanted to laugh at herself.

And then that she was kind, gentle, careful and _ochmaigowdsosweet._

But what angered her the most…

She was friends with Blondie. FRIENDS. _NAKAMA._

Och _god._

And then it was only moving chairs and shouts, and now she was for the fifth time emptying her pockets and looking at her knives. They shined in the dim light in the clouds above. It was going to rain. She was going to get wet and sick. And she didn't wanted that.

Didn't…

Levy…

And she didn't even got to see her, because of the asshole old king that turned her into a lacrima! Maybe if she did she could chew and swallow that image! But no! The 'sweet Earth Levy' was struck in her throat. And she couldn't breathe.

She looked up at the gray sky with self-pity. She just wanted to scream, go to the guild, sleep, and be a mess of limbs and blue hair for a while.

Maybe fix Natsu's car. Natsu wasn't so bad with cars-

"Care to hide all those weapons?" Came a voice from an alley to her left. She lowered her head and cautiously stepped away from it, pulling out the gun from her pocket.

"What?"

"Care to hide them? People around run away screaming like two minutes ago. I thought you noticed." The voice spoke again, slightly amused. Levy recognized it as a male, and not exactly bothered with the fact someone was aiming at it. She lowered her gun then and walked closer, shrugging.

"It's not my problem."

"Then what is? You're troubled."

In the alley stood a tall man in a hat and a pair of glasses. His back was against the brick wall and he was casually reading a newspaper, red eyes not even bothering to look at her.

How did he...? She voiced it out loud.

"I'm just like that. Years of experience. One look at a passerby and I know all the things they do and how they feel about it."

"Really?" She laughed. He lifted his gaze and glanced at her briefly before looking back at the black-white pages.

It felt like he pierced her with it. Something was really going on.

"You're a Fairy Tail member, you supposedly left the guild in a rush. You were angry about something but now it's more like self-pity. You don't know what to do. I'll recommend sitting here and thinking about nothing, only the gray sky. It'll help."

"How did you…"

"I already said it."

Levy was gaping at him for a while and shrugged.

"How would it help?"

"I come here often. It just does."

She wanted to argue, badly. But something about this man was… how to say it…

Intriguing. She guessed that sitting down wouldn't be so bad after all. So she sat.

The ground was hard and cold, as were the bricks. They felt almost wet, but she ignored that disgusting feeling and looked up in the gray and black mass swirling kilometers above her.

Then she looked back at the man. Then back at the sky.

It felt uncomfortable at first… but suddenly she felt drained from any anger and self-pity and just sat there, staring up and not thinking. She lifted her gun up and made a small 'bang' with her mouth before freezing like this, arms outstretched and only slightly bothered with the weight of the gun.

They were like this for almost half an hour, the swish of turned pages the only sound reaching her ears. Then she lowered the gun and told him her name quietly.

He chuckled and answered his own. She then looked down and asked if she can come here sometimes. He shrugged. Not like it was his own possession or something.

She shook her head slowly at this statement and watched her gun with a rare smile tugging up the corners of her mouth.

He was so weird.

So intriguing.

* * *

><p>And that's it. I hope you liked it. ^^<p>

Sorry for grammar and interpunctional mistakes of any kind, as well as OOCness.

**R&R**

_~HeartGold12_


End file.
